Connected
by Suzuki Kaori
Summary: “Uma popup e um site de suicidas. Reita e Ruki encontraram um no outro tudo o que queriam, e prometeram que, ficariam juntos para sempre. Mas nessa vida conturbada a melhor opção para a eternidade ao lado dele seria essa...”


Essa é minha primeira fic (one-shot) blá blá...

The GazettE não me pertence e blá blá blá...

E quero agradecer ao Kao por betar pra mim!

Universo alternativo. Drama baseado em umas imagens e no próprio filme no qual eles estão com chizuru na trilha sonora . bateu inspiração ;D

Enfim... Vamos à fic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A reunião desenrolava-se há mais de três horas sem que os membros encontrassem uma solução para o dilema que os tinha obrigado a convocar todos os sócios.

- É preciso tomar uma providência imediata! Isso é um problema que não foi resolvido há anos! - berrava um deles, alterado.

- Se vocês não sabem lidar com eles, elimine-os o mais rápido possível! - exclamava outro.

- Será que os senhores não compreendem? - uma voz saiu abafada no fundo da sala, a fumaça do cigarro brincando na sua frente. – Eu sei como dominá-los, só preciso que não questionem meus métodos.

- Você já disse isto inúmeras vezes, mas ele continua esmiuçando tudo e atrapalhando a ação dos nossos homens. E ainda mais, conseguiu fugir!

- Confiem em mim, senhores. Há algum tempo que pretendo tirá-lo da jogada, mas para que seja definitivo, é preciso minar-lhes as forças lentamente. Ele já não é mais tão invulnerável.

A segurança do homem fez com que os ânimos se acalmassem e a reunião terminou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chegou em casa durante a madrugada, estava exausto. Voltava de Houston após mais uma pista errada e sinceramente ele começava a se cansar de seguir Uruha em suas loucas tentativas de provar que existiam relíquias no local.

- Idiota. – riu. Não entendia o porquê de o amigo cismar com a cidade.

Mas sua preocupação sempre era voltada para alguns homens que insistiam em segui-los em todas as pesquisas. Ele sabia muito bem o que era.

Quando mais jovem, infiltrou-se na famosa Yakuza e por sorte e muito custo conseguira sair da organização. Mas sempre era seguido. Não poderia abrir a boca de maneira nenhuma.

Tomou um banho quente, preparou um café e sentou-se numa poltrona, tentando relaxar. O telefone tocou e ele franzindo a testa exasperado, levantou-se para atender.

- Alô? - falou, secamente.

- Chegou bem, Ruki? – Perguntou Uruha. Parecia animado. Ele não compreendia porque, mesmo

após tantas tentativas frustradas, ele ainda mantinha a esperança e o entusiasmo na arqueologia e acabava por contagiá-la com sua inocência de criança curiosa que descobre o mundo.

- Sim, cheguei.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Após a reunião, seu apartamento parecia mais do que aconchegante para ele. Queria deixar aquela vida, mas estava envolvido até o pescoço. Uma vez na máfia, sempre na máfia. Mas aquela noite queria apenas sentir-se uma pessoa normal.

Sentou-se na frente do computador. Não lembrava a ultima vez em que fizera isso. Depois de alguns minutos sem nada para fazer, um pop-up aparece em sua tela, e curioso ele o abre.

- Site de suicidas... – Riu de si mesmo por achar aquilo interessante. Passou horas vasculhando. Finalmente algo que o entreteria até o final daquela noite...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ligou o computador.

Sua profissão o obrigava a isso. Ruki assumiu um compromisso consigo mesmo. Tornaria-se bem sucedido na vida, para assim não precisar voltar pra vida que levava antes.

Olhava desinteressado para o site de descobertas mais recentes em sua área.

- Merda... - Classificou a página. Fechou os olhos e levou os braços atrás da cabeça, ambos cruzados. Passando algum tempo assim, decidiu voltar ao trabalho.

Olhou para a tela, e lá piscava uma pop-up. Irritava-se diariamente com isso, mas aquela estava tão chamativa que... Sua curiosidade foi maior.

- Há... Tudo o que eu precisava agora. -

Deparou-se com um site de suicidas. Desde que o numero de suicidas de sua cidade havia aumentado, esses sites apareciam cada vez mais. Porém, nunca teve vontade de entrar em um, como teve agora. Não era para fazer nenhuma besteira, pensou. Era apenas para saciar sua curiosidade. Olhou, olhou e nada de interessante havia achado a não ser aquele chat.

- Será que essas pessoas são tão depressivas, como falam por ai?

Entrou.

Assim como outra pessoa em outro lugar da cidade fazia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Porque eu to fazendo isso? – Idiota. Perguntou para si mesmo.

Lá estavam apenas ele, uma pessoa que acabava de entrar e outras duas, que permaneciam caladas. Resolveu tentar.

_- 'Alguém?'_

_- 'Olá!' _

Não tinha nada a perder.

_- 'Você... É um deles?'_

_- 'Não, rs. Estou curioso, apenas isso'_

Interessante.

_- 'Somos dois!'_

E passaram o resto da noite conversando. Haviam encontrado um no outro, o que mais precisavam naquele momento: Ouvintes.

Passou alguns dias, e faziam a mesma coisa. Toda noite, conversavam sobre tudo. O dia que tiveram, as frustrações... Como um site, ainda mais daquele tipo poderia ligar tanto duas pessoas?

Mas apenas uma só palavra podia resumir o que crescera naquele pouco tempo: Amor.

Entre dois homens? Sim, por que não?

_- 'Reita?'_

_- 'Ruki! Como foi seu dia?'_

_- 'Me perseguiram novamente...'_

Sentia-se seguro em falar sobre aquilo com Reita.

_- 'Eles? Eles quem?'_

_- 'Yakuza.'_

Reita sentiu um aperto no peito. Como... O cara que procuravam para ser eliminado era a pessoa que mais amava. Tinha que contar... Tinha que parar e contar.

_- 'Me desculpe...'_

_- 'Pelo...?'_

_- 'Eu... Trabalho para esses homens.'_

_- 'Você me escondeu isso Reita?'_

_- 'Não pude falar. Mas... Quero protegê-lo. Sei o que eles pretendem e...'_

_- 'E...'_

_- 'Eu estava no comando.'_

Depois daquela confissão, Ruki arregalou os olhos.

- '_Não me odeie, por favor..'_

_- 'Não o odeio.'_

_- 'Não há em quem confiar, eu não posso confiar. E agora que o encontrei, não quero te perder.'_

_- 'Reita eu...'_

_- 'Ruki, eu te amo. Por favor, me perdoe. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.'_

_- 'Mas eles vão matá-lo...'_

Reita havia contato todo o plano. Seria na noite seguinte.

Combinaram de se encontrar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava chovendo com nunca. A água caia em seus cabelos, suas roupas já coladas ao corpo. Não havia nenhum vento lá, apenas chuva. Aquele som e aquele cheiro... Cenário perfeito para encontrá-lo.

Sentou na beira do último andar daquele prédio. Não tinha medo de cair, queria apenas relaxar um pouco.

- Estou aqui...

- Eu sei.

Não se virou, porém sorriu ao ouvir a voz dele. Reita o abraçou por trás, apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Ruki e esse procurou a mão do loiro.

- Você... É exatamente como eu imaginei.

Ruki sorriu.

Reita estava ofegante, sua respiração acelerada. Havia corrido pelas ruas mais paralelas que conhecia, para despistar os capangas do chefão.

- Não te contei... Mas já estive em seu lugar. Sei o que sente.

- Sabe da minha angustia? Da minha dor?

- Sim.

Em tudo, se completavam.

Reita... – Virou o rosto e pode encará-lo. Seu loiro cabelo desalinhado e molhado, grudando em seu rosto. – Isso tudo... Nós... – Segurou o rosto do outro com as mãos.

Reita o abraçava, terno. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava seguro e feliz. Não queria que terminasse aquele momento. Finalmente alguém para amar, mesmo por tão pouco tempo. O menor levou o dedo indicador até os lábios do outro. Fechou os olhos e sussurrou:

- ...Por favor, deixe que esse seja nosso primeiro e último beijo.

Inclinou-se para mais perto, e assim os lábios já estavam colados. Começando com pequenos movimentos, Reita pedia passagem para intensificar o beijo e como resposta, Ruki entreabriu os lábios, já sentindo a macia língua lhe invadir e explorar a boca. Mas logo se separaram quando o ar faltava.

A chuva se intensificava...

O loiro abriu os olhos, e levantou a cabeça, deixando a água cair sobre seu corpo. Ruki percebendo a distração, entrelaça as mãos.

- Sempre juntos?

- Sempre.

Juntos, de mãos dadas subiram na beirada do prédio. Agora nada mais importava, amigos, trabalho... Nada. Apenas os dois. Nem o grande barulho da porta que dava para a escadaria sendo arrombada por homens armados.

- Eu te amo... Pra sempre.

"_The muddy rain start to fall on me..._

_We could be living how we wanted to instead of doing things we're forced to do  
__Please, don't let me go... __I'll be loving you forever,_

_But, true love ain't that hard to find, right?"_

E os dois, com um sorriso sincero e feliz nos lábios, jogaram-se juntos. As mãos dadas e o coração pela última vez, batendo forte. A maneira perfeita de morrer e talvez se encontrarem em outra vida.

"_The fight is over  
The mad rain had gone past over me  
Blood is flowing down..."_

**Fim**


End file.
